


Pain

by Alanon (AlixMason)



Series: Mission:Insane [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mission:Insane, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixMason/pseuds/Alanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain is everything he knows...and everything he cannot forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mission:Insane on LiveJournal.
> 
> Also posted here: http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/660375.html

It cut like a knife. It burned like an inferno. It was overwhelming. It was desensitzing and they overly stimulating all at once. It hurt and yet it felt good. It was not a pleasureable kind of pain, and yet there was a part of it that wasn't completely uncomfortable. But it hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. There was pain, and there was only pain. It came from everywhere and nowhere at once. It left no trace, but its effects could be felt even long after the cause was gone. It rippled through the skin, under the skin, on the skin, in it. Everywhere and nowhere at once. It was overwhelming. But he had already pointed that out, hadn't he? He was losing track of his thoughts. It was hard to keep anything straight anymore. He could hardly remember what had happened only a few short minutes ago, let alone his own name. But it hurt, oh, how it hurt. There was nothing - nothing - but the pain. It was all he knew, and he was beginning to think that it was all he had ever known. The pain was washing over him, cleansing him, scarring him, tainting him, leaving him raw. There was nothing else anymore. The pain burned through everything that made him who he was. And who was he? Who was he really? He almost couldn't remember anymore. But he always remembered the snake. Sometimes it came with the pain, and sometimes it came and soothed him afterwards. But was there even really an afterwards after all? The pain was all-encompassing now. There was nothing left of him that he could hold on to, as he let the pain drag him under.


End file.
